


Next Time

by tspofnutmeg



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Established Relationship, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 10:58:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7265326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tspofnutmeg/pseuds/tspofnutmeg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The tiny box is left on his nightstand with the photo of its intended owner. Suga would figure out what to do with it later, maybe when they finally have a next time."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Next Time

**Author's Note:**

> For a prompt off tumblr: "It wouldn't be the first time you broke a promise."
> 
> Rated teen because Suga swears once.

It was Suga’s own fault, really. No one had forced him to stay. It was his own stubbornness and childish hope that pushed him to wait at the restaurant until his friend and waiter Chikara had to escort him out at closing.

Dejected, Suga walked back to his apartment and flopped down on his bed without even taking off his jacket. He looked over the picture frame on his nightstand, showing off his boyfriend’s dazzling smile. Plucking it up, Suga held it close to his chest as he cried himself to unconsciousness.

It wasn’t a surprise when Suga awoke late the next morning feeling like garbage. Grabbing his phone to check the time - realizing that it wasn’t morning at all, but 2 in the afternoon - he noticed he a dozen texts and as many missed calls from Daichi. He didn’t need to read the messages or listen to the voicemails, he knew what they would say.

"I’m so sorry, Suga, I lost track of time.”

“I couldn’t say no when they wanted to out and celebrate our win.”

“I’ll make it up to you later.”

“I love you so much, I promise I’ll be there next time.”

_Next time_ had meant less and less to Suga with every missed occasion. What about _this time_? When he got his first short story in a magazine? When his children’s book made it on the bestseller list? When his first novel was published? Last night he wanted to celebrate the two greatest things to have happened to him in his 28 years of life. But he spend the evening alone and miserable.

Suga forced himself out of bed and into the shower. The hot water revived him somewhat, at least making him look a little less spiritually crushed. There was no way he could talk to Daichi just yet, his hurt and bitterness would surely spill over and ruin his status of most supportive boyfriend. Instead, Suga indulged and made himself a giant omurice for breakfast when he realized that for all of his time spent at a restaurant last night, he hadn’t eaten much.

While he was washing the dirtied dishes, his phone rang. Anxiety welled up in him as he dried his hands and checked who it was from. It was an unknown number. Breathing a sigh of relief, he answered, “This is Sugawara.”  
  
_Suga! It’s me._

Shit. “D-Daichi!”  
  
_Are you okay? You didn’t respond to my messages or my calls-_

“Ah, I uh, was struck with some inspiration this morning. You know how I get when I’m writing.”

The deep voice on the other end chucked. _I do. You look so cute when you’re lost in your zone._

Okay, this wasn’t so bad. Keep it light. “Did something happen to your phone? Your number didn’t pop up when you called.”  
  
_Oh, uh._ Daichi sounded guilty. Did he do something dumb like drop his phone in the toilet while he was drunk? _The battery on my phone died a little while ago. It’s charging right now so I’m using the one on the shinkansen._

Shinkansen? What the heck was his boyfriend doing there? “I… I thought the team got a break for a while.”

A deep sigh came from the volleyball player. _We were supposed to, but Coach didn’t want us to lose our momentum after our last win so he arranged a training camp in Kyoto._

There was only silence on Suga’s end.

_I’m so sorry, Suga! I swear we just found out this morning. I know you have your book release party tonight and I promised to be there and ugh. I’m really sorry. I tried to get out of it, but-_

Suga’s face was scrunched up in an effort to hold himself together. He managed to choke out an “It’s fine.”  
  
_No, Suga, it’s not! I really do want to be there for you-_

“IT’S FINE,” Suga shouted over the phone, unable to maintain composure any longer, “Th-this wouldn’t be the first time you broke a promise, anyway.”

_Koushi…!_ He sounded pained.

Even so, Suga wasn’t in the mood to talk about it, especially over the phone, “I have to go, I’m meeting with Kiyoko-chan to get everything sorted for tonight. Be safe and say hi to the team for me.”

_Suga… I’ll be there next time._

Next time.

It sounded hollow.

Hanging up, Suga then turned his phone onto its do not disturb mode. He decided to be grateful that his release party was tonight because it gave him something to concentrate on besides his crumbling relationship. Nope, no more thinking about it today - it wouldn’t do for the subject of the celebration to show up bleary eyed and fragile. Turning back to the sink to finish the abandoned dishes, Suga allowed himself to shed the last of his tears. By the time he dried the last piece of flatware, he willed his eyes to do the same. No more crying tonight, not for Daichi.

He went into the bedroom to get dressed in something more party appropriate. A charcoal grey sweater on top of a black button up with red pinstripes matched perfectly with his favorite pair of fitted crimson slacks and polished black ankle boots. He even went through the extra trouble of slicking his hair back and chose to go with glasses rather than contacts. Looking in the mirror, he couldn’t help but feel a boost to his self esteem. The reflection was of a handsome and stylish man, confident in his success of the first installment of his five book series that he and the publishing house just _knew_ would be a hit (it was already being translated into five additional languages). Sugawara Koushi is brilliant and he can definitely get through this.

He pulled on the same leather jacket from yesterday that he somehow tore off in his fitful slumber. The pockets felt a little crowded so he started emptying them and his fingers closed around a small velvet box. As much as he was excited about his book release, this was the real reason for Suga’s elated anticipation (and then crushing disappointment) last night. The first advance from book sales was delivered to him earlier in the week and he immediately went out to buy the thick polished tungsten band. It wasn’t as fancy as gold; it was rather humble, solid, and sturdy. It was Daichi.

He looked up into the mirror again. The confidence was gone, replaced with an uncertain furrow of his brow and a worried frown. He felt small and unworthy because he didn’t get the chance to tell Daichi how he really feels and to hopefully have his feelings returned. Sugawara Koushi is an idiot who just wants to be happy with the man he loves.

The tiny box is left on his nightstand with the photo of its intended owner. Suga would figure out what to do with it later, maybe when they finally have a next time.

 

~~~~

 

Daichi listened to the dial tone for too long after Suga had ended their call.

_This wouldn’t be the first time you broke a promise._

It wasn’t the sadness in Suga’s voice that made him feel like his heart had been ripped out of his chest. No, it was the resentment - the implication that Suga believed his boyfriend didn’t value him. Daichi treasured Suga more than anything. How could he think he wasn’t important?

Sighing, he made his way back to his seat next to Oikawa. He was worried about how they’d get along when they ended up on the same pro team, being former rival captains and all that, but their shared history had allowed them to become friends and confidants. The setter gave him a quick once over and rolled his eyes in conclusion.

“Suga-chan didn’t take the news very well, did he?” His only response was a groan from the dark haired man. Daichi had his eyes closed or he would’ve seen the ‘can’t say that I blame him’ look on Tooru’s face.

“He’s acting like I don’t care about him.”

Oikawa thought carefully about his response. Sure, Daichi was his teammate and now friend, but his relationship with Suga had much more history. Afterall, he was part of the Pretty Setter Squad and they always took care of each other. Making up his mind, he looked over at Daichi and flicked him on the forehead.

“Ow, what the hell?”  
  
“Dai-chan, Suga-chan thinks you don’t care because you don’t _act_ like you do.”

“I tell him I love him all the time.”  
  
Oikawa scoffed, “It’s easy to say things you don’t really mean. ‘I’m fine,’ ‘I’m not lonely,’ ‘Don’t worry about it,’ ‘I love you.’ You get into the habit of saying certain things that it’s not clear if they have any _meaning_ anymore, especially when you’ve been together for as long as you and Suga-chan have.”

He let Daichi sit with this for a minute. It was obvious the wing spiker was trying to sort out what was still a truth to him.

“Suga-chan… He’s been trying really hard, you know?” He reaches under his seat and pulls a book out from his messenger bag, “He comes to every home game, he folds those sappy love notes into your uniform, makes your favorite foods when you come home, and brags about how great you are to everyone. It’s really obvious to everyone how important you are to him...”  
  
Oikawa flips open the novel, an advance copy of the book Suga is celebrating tonight, to its dedication page and pushes it into Daichi’s lap.

_For Daichi -_

_Without your love, friendship, and support this dream would have never come true._

_My heart will always be yours, please continue to take care of it._

“You need to take _action_ , Sawamura, or you’re going to lose him.”

 

~~~~

 

Suga stumbled through his door around midnight. Despite his love of socializing, the constant interview questions and book signings with fans had left him completely drained. He did better than last night, actually managing to take off his shoes, jacket, and sweater. He was unbuttoning his shirt as he walked into his bedroom, turning on the light. He shrieked and fell backward into the hall in surprise. What the heck was Daichi doing there in the dark in his bedroom?!

“A-aren’t you supposed to be in Kyoto?”

Daichi didn’t respond, he didn’t even move. He was sitting on the bed, staring at something cupped in his hands. It looked like there were dried tear tracks on his cheeks. The sight was unsettling, which only made Suga wary. He picked himself up on the floor and knelt in front of his boyfriend.

“Hey, are you even listening to me? I’m exhausted, so just tell me what’s wro-” Suga snapped his mouth shut when he looked down to see what Daichi was craddling. It was the ring. Any bitterness and anger left him, replaced by thoughts of how the band looked perfect against Daichi’s tan skin.

“This… this is for me?” Daichi finally responded.

Suga smiled and cupped his love’s face in his hands, “Of course it is. Didn’t you see the inscription? Who else would be my number one,” his voice was gentle and so were his thumbs as they started wiping away the fresh tears on Daichi’s face. “Getting this series published has been my dream for so long and it finally happened. So last night I wanted… I _want_ to make my other dream come true too.”

Daichi was sobbing now. He had taken this unlimited love, kindness, and devotion for granted. God, he had messed up so many times, but Koushi - his perfect, wonderful Koushi - still wanted him. Wanted him _forever_.

“S-Suga, I… I don’t…”  
  
“Sawamura Daichi, you listen to me. Our relationship isn’t the best right now, but that’s not your fault. I wasn’t honest with you and I let these negative feelings build up because I was afraid of upsetting you too. I know better than anyone that you can be extremely oblivious and shy when it comes to matters of the heart and that I really just need to tell you if I want anything.”   
  
“Suga, that’s not really…”

“What I’m trying to say is that I know you’re a screw up,” he forced Daichi to look in his eyes and smiled, “But I am too. And despite that, or maybe because of it, I want to marry you.”

Daichi just stared, losing himself in the golden eyes of his boyfriend.

“...This is usually when you give an answer,” Suga sounded nervous.

  
“What?”   
  
He lightly slapped the volleyball player’s cheeks to focus him, “Daichi, will you marry me?”

“Suga… I…” it was right then that the remembered the advice from Oikawa. He squeezed the ring in one hand used his other to grab the back of Suga’s neck, pulling him forward for a kiss. Daichi did his best to pour all of his dedication and adoration into it. Years from now he’ll find out that Suga considers it the best kiss of his life.

They break away, both of their cheeks flushed. Suga trails his fingertips along Daichi’s lips, “Is that a ‘yes?’”

Daichi just grinned, reaching out for Suga’s hand. He deposited the band in his palm. When Suga looked up in a moment of panic and confusion, Daichi kissed him again. “I can’t put on my own engagement ring, Suga.”

Suga’s brilliant smile lit up his entire face. With trembling fingers, he slid the ring onto the calloused left hand of his now fiancee. It fit perfectly. He leaned down and kissed it before Daichi pulled him into his lap for a spine cracking embrace.

  
“I love you, Koushi.”   
  
“I love you too, Daichi.”   
  
“Always.”   
  
“Forever.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first DaiSuga fic! I hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> Follow me on twitter/tumblr @tspofnutmeg


End file.
